The Beginning of Hell
by alienlover64
Summary: What would you do when you're faced with many life changing circumstances? Would you choose the traditional rout, or would you choose the rebellious rout? Whatever choices you make could lead to disastrous mistakes or pleasant surprises. Each choice always has a consequence.
1. Table of Contents

What would you do when you're faced with many life changing circumstances?

Would you choose the traditional rout, or would you choose the rebellious rout?

Whatever choices you make could lead to disastrous mistakes or pleasant surprises.

Each choice always has a consequence.

Pairings: Knockout x Breakdown, Starscream x Skyquake, Bumblebee x OC, Bulkhead x Wheeljack, OC x OC, many other pairings.

Rating: M

Chapters: 50

Storyline: Human AU taking place from 1985 to 2010.

* * *

1\. The Beginning  
2\. Runaway  
3\. This Is Home  
4\. Muse  
5\. Ignited Feelings  
6\. Me Against The World  
7\. I Hate Everything About You  
8\. Kidnapping  
9\. Bad Things Happen For A Reason  
10\. Riots Take a Toll  
11\. You Did What?!  
12\. Bale Out  
13\. What's Happening?  
14\. War Begins  
15\. Battle of The Sea of Rust  
16\. Peaceful for Now  
17\. Night of Passion  
18\. Airachnid... What Have You Done?  
19\. War Changes Everything  
20\. Lost  
21\. It's Not Over  
22\. Ratchet  
23\. Hello  
24\. New Divide  
25\. Savin' Me  
26\. Leaving Home  
27\. Traveling  
28\. What in Primus Name?  
29\. Seeking Solace  
30\. Departure  
31\. Are You Challenging Me?  
32\. Break Away  
33\. Seeing Red  
34\. In the Storm  
35\. Through the Fire  
36\. Last Hope  
37\. All that I Have  
38\. Giving Up  
39\. Pain is Strongest When Alone  
40\. You Can't Tell Anyone  
41\. No Way Out  
42\. Sacrifice  
43\. Dying  
44\. Heaven  
45\. Tears and Sorrow  
46\. Broken Pieces  
47\. I Can't Forget... I'll Miss You  
48\. Memory  
49\. Somewhere out There  
50\. The End is Merely a New Beginning

* * *

_**A/N: welcome to "The Beginning of Hell" everybody! Hope you like this story. First out of the series. Enjoy~**_

_**One last thing, some parts will be in character pov.**_

_**Don't hate me please. Oh and after this, there will be no more author's notes.**_


	2. 1 The Beginning

_'School sucks.'_ Airachnid thought as she sat in her seventh class of the day staring at the clock, which seemed to be moving slower than usual today. _'Just five more minutes.'_

She wasn't the only one that was bored and wanting to get out of the class. Many other students were either goofing around or just waiting, like herself, for that dammed bell to ring.

It was only two weeks into the school year and she already hated it. She hated the teachers, the students and the fact that her parents decided to up and move the family from Kaon to Iacon without even asking her and her two sisters what they thought about it first. She just wanted to go back home.

_'Home was way better than this place. All of my friends were there.'_

There was a gentle tap on her shoulder. Groaning, she looked behind her to be met with the soft blue eyes of-

"... Arcee?" to say that she was bewildered would've been an understatement. She was flat out confused as to why this girl, a tomboy one at that, would be talking to her, the gothic punk.

"It's time to go." Arcee said while pointing at the clock.

Airachnid glanced at the clock before sighing. "Alright... thanks." mumbling the last part while getting her bag off of the floor.

"No problem." with that Arcee grabber her own bag and left the class.

* * *

On the other side of school leaning against a wall as the other students piled out of the class was Breakdown. He had been waiting for his friend Knockout for the past ten minutes.

_'He better not have gotten in trouble again. Otherwise his dad will be pissed.'_

Meanwhile in the class Knockout was sitting at his desk while the teacher gave him a disapproving glare.

"Can I um... leave now?" he asked rather nervously.

The teacher sighed. "Knockout, you need to start paying attention in class instead of messing around. You're smart yes, but there are still consequences." he crossed his arms, "Now, are you going to tell me why you threw your textbook at Heatwave, or are you just going to remain silent?"

You see about ten minutes before the bell rang, Heatwave and Knockout ended up getting into an argument. Some choice words were said and it ended up with his textbook thrown at Heatwave's face, the teacher being gone until then.

Knockout looked down mumbling, "I'd rather not say."

"Very well, but you do have detention after school tomorrow." he gestured towards the door, "You may leave now."

With that said, Knockout bolted out the door faster than he had before.

Breakdown, a little surprised at his friends arrival, asked, "You okay man?"

"I'm fine, just not looking forward for tomorrow."

"Why?"

"Detention."

They both headed out towards the student parking lot, their houses were only two blocks away from it so they didn't see the need to go the long way.

"Good luck man." Breakdown said after a couple moments.

Knockout raised an eyebrow, "With what?"

"Telling your dad. We both know he hates when you're in trouble."

"Oh."

The rest of the walk home was in silence.

* * *

"How are you feeling today, Ember?" a voice sounded over an intercom.

A young feminine voice called out, "How long am I supposed to stay here?"

"Until we find out what is wrong with you. That was what you requested from us."

"It's been months! Haven't you found anything yet?"

"Not yet. A couple more tests should point us in the right direction. Now, again, how do you feel?"

"I feel exactly the same from when I first came here."


End file.
